Pyroclastic dragon
| size3e = | type3e = Dragon | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always lawful evil or neutral evil | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = Gehenna | language = | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }}Pyroclastic dragons were true dragons from Gehenna, Dragon Eyrie, and Fury's Heart, as well as the far reaches of the Elemental Chaos. Description A pyroclastic dragon's body was shaped like a red dragon's, heavily muscled and solidly built. Its scales looked like broken obsidian and hot magma. These scales created mottled patterns of red, orange, black, and gray over its entire body. All in all, a pyroclastic dragon's body gave off a sense of immovability. Compared its body, its wings, which were seemingly made of ash, were rather weak-looking but fully operational. Personality A pyroclastic dragon was an avid swimmer. What was special about this was that it liked to swim through magma instead of water. They were creatures whose temperament was compared to a volcano. Overstressing it caused a truly violent reaction. They loved to eat meat but a diet of minerals sufficed. Combat A pyroclastic dragon could walk twice as fast as a human. It was a rather slow flier for a dragon. It could burrow through the earth. Most important about its abilities for locomotion was its natural climbing ability, something that made living and fighting in Gehenna much easier. Apart from the abilities it shared with other true planar dragons, a pyroclastic dragon was completely immune to fire and damage from sound. With advancing age, it gained an ever stronger defense in the form of harder scales, resistance against magic, non-magical attacks and those attacks that were not aligned with the philosophy of good. It had two breath weapons. One was superheated ash that was delivered on a wave of sonic force. Both were harmful to creatures. The former burned creatures, the latter crushed them. The second breath weapon worked like a disintegrate spell; creatures who could not withstand it crumbled to ash. Like any other planar dragon, a pyroclastic dragon had no sorcerous powers. However, it gained a number of inherent spells with advancing age. It learned to cast produce flame and sound burst, both of which it could cast up to three times per day, and fire storm, incendiary cloud, meteor swarm, power word, stun, pyrotechnics, shatter, shout, wall of fire, and wall of stone. Society A pyroclastic dragon of any age could be encountered alone, but there were two exceptions. Wyrmling to young adult ones gathered in clutches of two to five. A pair of mature adults could form a family consisting of the pair and a clutch. Pyiroclastic dragons preferred to make their lairs in the calderas of active volcanoes. Appendix Appearances * The Ruin References Connections Category:Creatures found in the Dragon Eyrie Category:Creatures found in Fury's Heart Category:Creatures found in Gehenna Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Chaos Category:Creatures of neutral evil alignment Category:True dragons